Xernium
Xernium is a mineral native to the dimension of Xernes. It was first discovered and utilized by the Nameless, after several failed attempts at refining the volatile mineral. Xernium is easilly identified by its green, glowing appearance. It is not immediately dangerous but can cause chain reactions when present in large quantities. The mineral is not dangerous once refined. Properties Raw xernium is an extremely volatile mineral. Although it possesses no immediate danger, the slightest fracturing of the crystal can cause a mass reaction of explosions and ultimately decimate a mine of Xernium if the ore is spaced too close to one another. Xernium must be handled with care to avoid the ore's explosive properties. If damaged too severely, the ore will erupt in a magic-induced explosion. Xernium is a fragile mineral, and can be broken relatively easily. It is about as durable as iron or steel plating once refined. The mineral is, however, capable of self-repairing. It will often reconstruct itself in a random formation, and so any sort of object built with it is often made in such a manner so as to account for these random formations should the object in question recieve damage. If damaged too severely, or split into too many fragments Xernium will lose its self-repairing properties. It is worthy of note that calculated fragmentation of the mineral is a fast and relatively easy way to replicate the mineral once it is in its refined state. Xernium is known moreover for its properties as a sort of magical storage device. Once formed, it is a compacted formation containing within it every known magical element on Azeroth. The elements within Xernium are constantly conflicting, but are prevented from consuming or destroying one another by a third-party energy of unknown description. Once the crystal is damaged, all of the magical energies, save the unknown one, are released from the crystal. The result is a massive magical explosion containing every magical element that was contained within the crystal. The regulatory element will have dissapeared from the crystal prior to the explosion. Refinement Refining Xernium is a relatively dangerous, though simple task. Xernium can not be purified whilst it contains all of its conflicting energies, which are the source of the mineral's volatility. In order to purify Xernium, one element must be given dominance in the crystal. This element will then overcome the regulatory energy and proceed to destroy or consume the other magical elements within the crystal. Once this process is complete, the mineral is no longer dangerous to handle. The mineral is also then capable of storing additional energy within the now empty space within the Xernium. It is worthy of note that the dominant element can be changed within the crystal by putting enough energy from said element into the empty space in order to overcome the current dominant element. In essence, putting more arcane energy into Xernium than the already present shadow energy will cause the crystal's dominant element to change from shadow to arcane. The crystal does have a capacity to how much energy it is capable of holding. Once full, the crystal will refuse to absorb any additional energy, and will simply negate it through discharging energy already stored to accept the new energy, and in the process essentially rendering the released energy null unless utilised. The energy can also be manually drained from the crystal by magic users. Once emptied, the crystal has no dominant energy and must be charged with some sort of magical energy in order to be of use again. Utilization Xernium was first discovered and refined by the Nameless. After various failed attempts to refine it, they finally unlocked the secret to Xernium usage, and used it to defeat the Bone Spectres after the Lek'tzr had retreated behind their kingdom's walls. Since then, the Bone Spectres and Lek'tzr have both unlocked the secrets of Xernium refinement and usage. Vathirumus has also shown to have some knowledge in the refinement of Xernium, and seems to have various samples of Xernium, both refined and unrefined with various elements, in storage. Category:Resources